Problemy z Okrągłym Stołem
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Future fic. "Prawie stu pięćdziesięciu rycerzy musiało niebawem zasiąść do narady i to od Merlina zależało teraz to, gdzie mieli spocząć."


**Problemy z Okrągłym Stołem**

- Poradzisz sobie, Merlinie? – spytał Artur, kiedy czarownik stał w drzwiach do Pokoju Narad i był gotowy je zaraz zamknąć, byle tylko oszczędzić sobie dalszych mąk związanych z instrukcjami młodego króla.

- Tak, tak – Merlin przewrócił oczami i spojrzał ze zrezygnowaniem na swojego pana. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie martw się tak, Artur.

- W takim razie pamiętaj, że masz skończyć…

- W godzinę, wiem. Jak ci tak bardzo zależy, to odejdź i daj mi wreszcie pracować. I nie włazić mi tutaj, zanim nie skończę – powiedział i spojrzał na grupę rycerzy za Arturem. – To dotyczy też was.

I nie mówiąc już nic więcej, zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Artura i jego rycerzy na korytarzu. Artur powiedziałby mu coś o odzywaniu się w taki sposób do króla, ale po tylu latach przebywania w towarzystwie Merlina, zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że jego sługa jest wierny, ale też bardzo pyskaty. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażał sobie, aby jego przyjaciel i doradca mógł postępować inaczej.

Merlin oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i przesunął wzrokiem po pustej komnacie. Jedynym umeblowaniem w tej chwili było tylko małe krzesło tuż pod szarą, kamienną ścianą, kilka żyrandoli wiszących na suficie i czerwone szarfy z herbem Camelotu. Komnata była ogromna, i dobrze. To, o co prosił Artur, wymagało sporo wolnej przestrzeni, a także dobrze przemyślanej organizacji.

Prawie stu pięćdziesięciu rycerzy musiało niebawem zasiąść do narady i to od Merlina zależało teraz to, gdzie mieli spocząć. Merlin musiał w niecałą godzinę wyczarować stół i krzesła, a także zaaranżować kolejność, w jakiej ludzie Artura mieli zasiąść do stołu. Na samą myśl zwieszał ręce i czuł gwałtowny przypływ migreny.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu, Merlin podniósł rękę i wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia. Na środku sali pojawił się wielki snop białego światła. Po chwili w tym miejscu zaczęły materializować się drewniane nogi stołu, które powoli rosły i rosły, aż w końcu zostały zwieńczone szerokim blatem.

_- Merlinie, musimy wyeliminować ewentualne kłótnie między rycerzami podczas obrad._

_- To chyba raczej nieuniknione. Oni się zawsze kłócą o to, kto ma siedzieć obok ciebie, a kto na końcu stołu._

_- Niezupełnie. Wiesz, myślałem o tym bardzo długo i chyba znalazłem rozwiązanie, Merlinie._

_- Co więc proponujesz, Arturze?_

_- Uda nam się uniknąć walki rycerzy o kolejność, jeśli stół, przy którym będziemy obradować, będzie miał okrągły kształt…_

Niebawem Merlin mógł nacieszyć się swoim tworem – ogromnym, obłym jak za pociągnięciem cyrkla stołem z ciemnoczerwonego, mahoniowego drewna. Na środku stołu wyrzeźbiony był herb Camelotu, a naokoło mebla stało dokładnie sto pięćdziesiąt jeden miejsc tego samego koloru, wyściełanych czerwonym obiciem na oparciach. Z tyłu każdego z krzeseł znajdowała się czysta, złota tabliczka. Krzesło przeznaczone dla Artura było wyższe, miało wyrytą koronę tuż nad obiciem i boczne przypory, w przeciwieństwie do reszty siedzeń. Znajdowało się dokładnie na środku z odstępem około pół metra od miejsc po swojej prawej i lewej stronie.

Merlin kucnął i ułożył ręce w piramidkę. Teraz zaczynała się najtrudniejsza część. Myślał o tym przez cały poprzedni wieczór, od kiedy Artur przyszedł do niego i powiedział o swoich planach. Czarownik starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie informacje na temat relacji między poszczególnymi rycerzami. Jeśli źle ich usadzi, może dojść do kłótni, a Artur bardzo chciał tego uniknąć.

Merlin stanął na równe nogi i podszedł do pierwszego miejsca po lewej od królewskiego krzesła. Mag przyłożył dwa palce do tabliczki. Dobrze wiedział, kto powinien tutaj siedzieć. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i po chwili na tabliczce pojawiło się imię Lancelota. Merlin podszedł do następnego miejsca. Przez chwile kusiło go, aby posadzić tam sir Colgrevance'a, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że on i Lancelot jakiś czas temu się pokłócili i lepiej, żeby nie siedzieli blisko siebie. Postanowił więc usadzić tam sir Borsa.

_- Pamiętaj o tym, że sir Pellinore ma przerośnięte ego. Postaraj się usadzić go tak, aby poczuł się połechtany, a jednocześnie nie siedział za blisko mnie._

Łatwo było Arturowi mówić. Właściwie dlaczego to nie on wykonywał tę całą robotę? Przecież taktyka była jego mocną stroną. Skoro mógł sobie poradzić z rozstawieniem wojsk na polu walki, to rozstawienie miejsc przy stole nie było dla niego wyzwaniem. Ale cóż – pan każe, sługa musi. A sir Pellinore nigdy za Merlinem nie przepadał (i vice versa). Nigdy nie mówił do niego ani o nim używając jego imienia, tylko zawsze używał słowa „czarownik". Ale z drugiej strony przecież nie wszyscy muszą Merlina lubić.

Tak więc po chwili wahania Merlin zdecydował, że Pellinore usiądzie obok sir Borsa. Kolejne trzy miejsca mag przyporządkował Gawainowi, Agravainowi, Gaherisowi i Garethowi, którzy byli braćmi. Kiedy magią grawerował na złotych tabliczkach imiona wszystkich czterech rycerzy, w głowie rozbrzmiewały mu słowa Artura:

_- Aha, Merlinie._

_- Tak, panie?_

_- Kiedy będziesz wypisywał imiona rycerzy, staraj się nie zrobić błędów w pisowni, dobrze?_

_- Ja nie robię błędów w pisowni!_

_- Nigdy nie wiadomo. Ja pamiętam różne twoje wpadki, Merlinie…_

Czarownik zaklął pod nosem na brak zaufania do jego ortograficznych umiejętności i ogólnie na brak wiary Artura w swojego sługę, i skończył z Gawainem, Agravainem, Gaherisem i Garethem. Westchnął głęboko na myśl o tym, że czeka go jeszcze mniej więcej sto czterdzieści trzy miejsca do obsadzenia.

Tymczasem na korytarzu przed Pokojem Narad król Artur niespokojnie krążył tam i z powrotem. Jego rycerze przyglądali mu się z niepokojem, ale się nie odzywali, tak jak sam władca się nie odzywał. Chociaż dał Merlinowi całą godzinę na wykonanie zadania, chciał już wejść do środka i zobaczyć efekty.

- Panie – Lancelot był tym, który w końcu przerwał ciszę. Artur zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Pytającym pomrukiem dał rycerzowi pozwolenie, aby się odezwał. – Może powinniśmy odejść i wrócić tu za godzinę?

- Właśnie. Po co mamy czekać na czarownika? – dodał Pellinore.

Artur nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc, zgadzał się zarówno z Lancelotem, jak i Pellinore'm, jednak coś kazało mu stać przed drzwiami do Pokoju Narad i czekać, aż Merlin skończy powierzone mu zadanie. Nie wiedział, co to dokładnie było, i nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby to wytłumaczyć swoim rycerzom. Jego myśli powędrowały do zamkniętej komnaty, gdzie znajdował się jego sługa.

Minuty mijały Arturowi bardzo powoli. Nie chciał rozpoczynać swojej pierwszej narady z nowymi rycerzami na zamkowym korytarzu. O, nie. Chciał, aby ta wyjątkowa chwila odbyła się w odpowiednich warunkach, w przeznaczonym do tego pomieszczeniu, przy odpowiednim stole – stole, który koniecznie musiał mieć zaokrąglony kształt. Chodziło mu nie tyle o wystawność, ile o symbolikę i o pewne walory praktyczne. Przy okrągłym stole, z przypisanymi do miejsc imionami poszczególnych rycerzy, Artur uniknąłby nieporządku i niepotrzebnych kłótni związanych o walkę o pierwszeństwo. Przy okrągłym stole trudno było powiedzieć, kto jest na końcu, bo kula nie ma końca. Tam, gdzie się zaczyna, tam się też kończy. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby ta praca była zrobiona.

A Merlin, wbrew pozorom, miał zmysł obserwacji. Często zauważał różne rzeczy, które umykały samemu królowi. Umiał też – dzięki swojej magii – szybko i łatwo spełnić oczekiwania swojego władcy (choć realizacja nie zawsze Artura zadowalała; coś jednak zostało im z czasów, kiedy byli jeszcze niewyrośniętymi młodzikami). W każdym razie Artur miał nadzieję, że Merlinowi się uda zorganizować wszystko tak, aby żaden z rycerzy się nie skarżył.

* * *

Merlin usiadł na jednym z miejsc przy stole, złożył znów ręce w piramidkę i zamyślił się, przyciskając kciuki do ust. Minęło już prawie pięćdziesiąt minut i wciąż miał problemy z wyznaczeniem krzeseł poszczególnym rycerzom, choć wielu z nich już miało gdzie usiąść. Mag wiedział, że jeśli o kimś zapomni, Artur go zabije albo chociaż wsadzi w dyby. Parę miejsc pozostanie pustych, ale to nawet dobrze. Zawsze mogło się okazać, że po jakimś czasie ktoś by się przyłączył. Szczególnie jedno siedzenie musiało koniecznie poczekać na godną osobę, której na razie Merlin nie mógł znaleźć na dworze Camelotu.

Głowa czarodzieja zaczęła go już boleć od intensywnej pracy umysłowej, ale Merlin nie zamierzał się poddać zanim nie wykona zadania. Pozostało zaledwie czterech rycerzy. Na pewno da radę znaleźć im odpowiednie miejsca przy stole. Złapał się za obolałą głowę westchnął głęboko, zanim powstał gwałtownie z krzesła i powrócił do pracy.

Natychmiast doszło do niego, że sir Bedivere powinien usiąść pomiędzy swoim przyjacielem sir Kayem i bratem sir Lucanem. Sir Lucan zaś powinien siedzieć obok swojego kuzyna sir Girfleta. Tak, tak! Merlin uśmiechnął się na myśl o szybkim końcu pracy. Szybko wypisał na czterech krzesłach – ustawionych w jednym rzędzie a oddzielonych od siedzenia Artura zaledwie o trzy miejsca – imiona pozostałych czterech rycerzy.

Lecz jeszcze nie cieszył się z sukcesu. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że to nie był koniec, że o czymś (albo o kimś) zapomniał. Myśl ta, choć niezbyt silna, drażniła go. Chciał pobiec do Artura i powiedzieć mu, że już może wejść, ale czuł, że nie powinien. Jeśli by rzeczywiście kogoś pominął, a potem oznajmił, że skończył, Artur natychmiast by mu to wypomniał i Merlin musiałaby znowu słuchać tekstów na temat swojej bezdennej głupoty. Król nazwałby go idiotą, bezużytecznym kretynem, kimś, kto nie nadaje się na maga tylko na błazna…

Błazna…

Merlin uderzył płazem ręki w czoło i aż krzyknął:

- Dagonet!

_- Arturze, ty chyba nie myślisz poważnie._

_- Czemu nie? To kapitalny pomysł. Rzadko mam okazję się pośmiać. Moi poddani pewnie myślą, że ich król nie ma poczucia humoru._

_- Jeśli pasujesz swojego nadwornego błazna na rycerza, pomyślą, że zwariowałeś. Podkopiesz swój autorytet._

_- Być może, ale jest coś o czym nie wiesz, Merlnie._

_- Co takiego?_

_- Czasem, kiedy wychodzę na poranny trening, widzę Dagoneta na polu treningowym. Jak na błazna, całkiem nieźle walczy. A dobrych wojów nigdy za wiele. Dlatego właśnie jeszcze w tym tygodniu pasuję Dagoneta na rycerza…_

Merlin znalazł miejsce w sam raz dla sir Dagoneta. Tuż obok Tora, zawsze dobrze się dogadywali i na pewno Tor nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby siedzieć obok królewskiego błazna. Z radością mag przesunął dwoma palcami po złotej tabliczce, umieszczając na niej imię Dagoneta, po czym podbiegł do drzwi i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy otworzył je na oścież.

- Wasza Wysokość, skończyłem – oświadczył, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Artur pozostał jednak niewzruszony.

- W takim razie chodźmy sprawdzić. Lancelot, pójdziesz ze mną – powiedział do rycerza.

- Tak jest, panie – odparł Lancelot.

Król wraz ze swym rycerzem wszedł do komnaty. Widząc stół i kunszt z jakim został wykonany, Artur uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Podszedł do swojego miejsca i przesunął ręką po drewnianym oparciu. Zaraz jednak uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, kiedy monarcha zaczął przechadzać się w kierunku ruchu wskazówek zegara i czytał złote tabliczki. Podniósł jedną rękę i jął ruszać w górę i w dół dwoma palcami, jakby liczył krzesła. Chodził i liczył, a Merlin obserwował to w napięciu. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jednak nic nie schrzanił. Wzrok Artura był chłodny, skupiony na czynności, którą król właśnie wykonywał. Lancelot zaś cały czas szedł za swoim władcą i robił to samo, co on.

W końcu dotarli do ostatniego miejsca, które znajdowało się dokładnie po prawej stronie od krzesła króla. Artur pochylił się nad tabliczką i zmrużył oczy.

- _Siege Perilous_? – odczytał, wyprostował się i spojrzał na Merlina ze zdziwieniem. – Nie słyszałem nigdy o takim rycerzu.

- Bo to nie imię rycerza, Arturze – wyjaśnił Merlin znów się uśmiechając, ale zaraz spoważniał. – To oznacza: _Niebezpieczne Miejsce_.

- I kto tu powinien usiąść, Merlinie? – spytał Lancelot.

- Niebezpieczne Miejsce przeznaczone jest tylko dla największego z ludzi. Każda inna osoba, która tu usiądzie, zginie.

- Może to miejsce jest dla ciebie? – zapytał Artur.

- Nie – Mag zaśmiał się. – Ja nie jestem najlepszym z ludzi. Taki człowiek jeszcze się w Camelocie nie pojawił, więc przez jakiś czas Niebezpieczne Miejsce pozostanie puste, tak jak wiele innych miejsc przy tym stole.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Artur i wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej.

Spojrzał na Merlina poważnie, co wzbudziło w czarowniku poczucie niepokoju. Ten wzrok nie znaczył nic dobrego, Artur zawsze patrzył tak na Merlina, kiedy ten zrobił coś nie tak. W końcu król podszedł do maga i odezwał się:

- Jestem bardzo zadowolony z twojej pracy. Widać, że dobrze wszystko przemyślałeś i naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś.

- Ale…? – Merlin spojrzał na niego z dołu.

- Ale zapomniałeś o jednej bardzo ważnej osobie – odpowiedział za króla Lancelot, uśmiechając się do maga przyjaźnie.

Merlin westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. A więc jednak…

- O kim? – spytał. Obaj mężczyźni mogli wyczuć nutkę wściekłości w jego głosie.

- O sobie – odparł Artur i poklepał go po plecach. – Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbym prowadzić obrady bez mojego bezużytecznego sługi przy boku.

- Jesteś nam potrzebny, Merlinie – dodał Lancelot.

Czarownik prychnął śmiechem, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

- Tak więc nie stój tu jak kołek i wybierz sobie krzesło – rozkazał Artur.

- Tak jest, panie.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Merlin podszedł znów do stołu. Wciąż się uśmiechając, poszukał pierwszego lepszego miejsca z czystą tabliczką i z uśmiechem przesunął po niej dwoma palcami, zapisując na niej swoje imię. Tymczasem Artur podszedł do drzwi i rozkazał wejść swoim rycerzom. Niebawem wszyscy spoczęli na swoich miejscach i rozpoczęła się pierwsza w historii narada Okrągłego Stołu.


End file.
